Beginnings
by SelMoon
Summary: Lolita Mertay has never met anyone quite like Spencer Reid. Quiet, not-really-social, and a total babe- at least to her anyone... not to mention the tiny little detail that he's a human. Drawn back to the BAU after 15 years, will Lolita find her HEA?
1. Prologue

MCM(Magical Criminal Minds)

Book 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. BUT I do own Lolita, the plot, extra characters(like Chrysanthemum), and magic. Oh…wait. I don't own the last one.

A/N: This is my first fanfic and it is a little OOC and a little short. I promise that as the story progresses the chapters will get longer.

-Sel

**Prologue**

I was perfectly happy with being alone. I never wanted a SoulMere, they're only trouble. Trouble that Cupid decided would be the perfect match for a girl like me. I kept on telling myself that I was too old for a connection like that. But I knew I was wrong. So when I set foot into that conference room, I hadn't expected anything like that to hit me. And hit me it did like a ton of bricks with the name Spencer Reid printed on it.

Some Magics dislike all mortals because they realize their perfect match might be one. So they stay in Meara. But I've never shared that dislike and I've always hated being stuck in the magic realm.

So I guess that I why I'm about to die. But I have experienced having a Mere and it is like nothing else. This is why I'm walking towards my death with a smile on my face. As I face those evil eyes, I think one thing…

'I'm Sorry, Spencer'.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

**I do not own Criminal Minds… and all that jazz.**

**Chapter 1**

"We need you, Lolita" That is why I should never answer the phone without looking at Caller ID. "How'd you find me, Rossi" I asked, taking a sip of my latte as I gazed at the Eifel Tower. "English,Loli,I don't speak French" Rossi said, sighing. Whoops. Wrong language. "Sorry" I replied, not sounding apologetic in the least. " What I said was: How'd you find me?" He laughed.

"We have our sources" I laughed. "You mean you have Perenelle, Chrys, and Penelope" I replied. "Thank you for telling Perry that you were going to France and she also managed to have your phone number" I snickered. "Tell Perry to wait until I get to Meara" I replied. "What do you need this time?"

"Rosaline is back" he muttered, so low that I almost couldn't hear him. "Then why didn't you just ask Perry to help" I replied. "You know very well that Perry is the Warrior not the Witch" he replied. "She has no inkling of magical power in her body. Even though we could have asked Nick. But he's the Alchemist. It wouldn't have worked." I took a deep breath. "Do you know where I am now, David" I asked softly. "I'm in Paris. I haven't found my SoulMere yet and I've been looking for 200 years. The Oracle told me I would be facing an old enemy and Rosaline was my first enemy. Now she is the one to come back. I don't want one, Rossi".

There was silence on the other end of the line. I heard some papers shuffle around his desk. "I could put Morgan and Reid on probation for this case. But personally, I would have thought it would have it was Morgan" he replied. "What's his first name" I quizzed. "Derek" I shook my head. "Nope, no spark" I replied.

"It doesn't have to be someone on my team" he offered up. I stood up, almost knocking over my full cup of latte. "Let me just pack and lock up my apartment. I'll be outside the BAU in twenty. Tell them to expect a red head with icy blue eyes". Not waiting for a reply, I snapped my phone shut.

My luck sucked.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 2**

I sighed deeply as I stood looking up at the BAU. 'I can do this" I chanted to myself. I entered the building and made my way to the receptionist. "Hello, how may I help you" she said, putting down the phone. She eyed me and I waited for her to realize who I was. "Oh you must be Miss. Mertay… Rossi and the team are waiting for you in Conference Room 1."

I gave her a cordial grin and walked slowly. I knew the way. After all 15 years ago, I had taken this route everyday for 2 years. I pulled open the doors and was met by a bunch of eyes. I scanned their faces, taking in each and was about to sigh in relief when my eyes connected with a pair of brown eyes, I almost fainted as I felt my soul intertwine with his. 'My Gods… I didn't realize it would feel like this' I thought in awe. Somebody cleared their throat. I caught myself and turned to face Rossi, who had a knowing look on his face.

I strode toward him. "Don't gloat" I muttered under my breath as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close for a hug. "It's nice to see you, Loli" he replied. "Who is he" I whispered as I kissed his cheek. "Spencer Reid" he replied. "I was betting on Morgan and so was Penelope." My face lit up at the mention of Penelope. "My pen-pal Penelope Garcia" I asked. "Yep" he replied. "I want to see her" I told him excitedly.

He laughed. "Morgan, can you go get Penelope" 'he asked. Morgan stood up and walked out, shutting the door behind him. "I don't know why you two bet on Morgan. I think he would be more like a brother" I told him.

I yawned. He glanced down at me. "What" I muttered, covering my mouth with my hand. "Worldlag kicks butt." He shook his head disapprovingly at me. "You shouldn't jump worlds like that" he told me.

I shrugged. The conference room doors opened and Morgan entered with Penelope. As soon as she stood still, I ran towards her. "Penelope" I shrieked, enveloping her in a hug. "Hullo, Loli" she replied, as she hugged me back.

I let her go and examined her. "Well, that's a new hair color… you didn't send me a pic" I said, accusingly. "Didn't have time." The newly red head said. "But guess what? Now we match." We laughed and I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me to Rossi.

He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Now can we get started?" Then I remembered that JJ, Emily, Spencer, and Morgan were still in the room. I felt my face burn with embarrassment.

"Yeah sure, why not" I muttered, looking down at my Converse. "Well, this little midget you see here is Lolita Mertay and yes she is older then she looks… way, way older. It comes with the benefit of being immortal" David began. I hit him in the arm. "You never call a lady old" I said primly. He rubbed the spot playfully before continuing. "She is also the best Witch in the world… her Aunt Chrys retired and taught her all she knew. Now I'm going to hand this over to her" he finished.

"Well, thank you for putting me on the spot" I muttered, before smiling brightly at the team. I perched on the edge of the table and spun around to look at them. "Well as David has already so brilliantly covered my name is Lolita Mertay… But please don't call me that. In front of officials, cops, and other people like that call me SSA Mertay. But without any others around y'all are perfectly free to call me Loli. If you want me to prove that I'm THE Witch, then wait until I'm done talking… I hate being interrupted. I am here to help you find and capture Rosaline Smith, which is the name she goes by in the mortal realm. "

I took a deep breath. "It's a little graphic from this point on" I said softly, before clearing my throat and continuing on. "She took 19 mortals, cut off their heads, and used them to animate her robots. If she had taken Magics, which are what magical people call themselves, then she would have needed the entire bodies. Using a machine, she froze the heads in gold and stuck them on the robots. There is a cure for it. If you send high-electric frequencies, it will cure Magics but I fear that mortals will stay dead, which is why I'm going in alone. I'll stall her for 25 minutes, in that time you guys will move in and Penelope will use her technology to cure all the Magics, including myself. Now how does that sound?"

"It sounds as though you are putting yourself in danger" Spencer said, looking me straight in the eyes. I looked away, blushing furiously. "I did it last time and I turned out alive… It's not like I can die" I replied. "But you can get seriously hurt" he countered. I eyed him speculatively. "But I won't" I hopped up from the table. "I know exactly where she is… So let's go". Not waiting for a reply, I walked out of the room and shut the door behind it before I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I collected myself and stood back up.

The door opened and Spencer walked out. "I don't believe I have introduced myself" he began, holding out his hand. "I'm Spencer Reid". Grasping his hand and shaking it firmly, I fainted as I felt tingles run up and down my arm.


End file.
